


Bulletproof heist

by guren666



Category: GameSense - Fandom, Goncy - Fandom, ItsJustTristian - Fandom, MDG - Fandom, RatbagGaming - Fandom, Three - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: Bad rip - off of a certain game, Gen, I was drunk when I got this brilliant idea, It's up to you to figure out which game, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: The current situation with adpocalypse was making everyone quite salty. Since the revenue was down, seven friends decided to band up for a heist and utilize their teamwork.





	Bulletproof heist

**Author's Note:**

> I am not gonna lie, this is heavily based upon various games. If you catch the little easter eggs, good on you.

 

The adpocalypse was so bad, the ad revenue was bad; it was making everyone sad. Most of all the seven friends who had just about enough of the bullshit.

 

 

After discussions they all shared, they came up with something. They had some secret perks nobody knew of in real life. Each of them was a specialist in their own field. So, after they had the last planning, the boys got geared up.

 

 

_Unknown location, 1.15 am…_

 

 

He tapped on the ear mic. “Delta Alfa Foxtrot, this is the Wizard. Do you read me, Sitting Duck?”

“This is Peking Duck. I hear you loud and clear… Lizard.”

“No, Matty, You are Sitting Duck. We’ve been over this.”

“I read you loud and clear Blizzard.” Matty’s sarcastic voice reached him as he grunted. “Oh, forget this. You’re not taking this seriously.”

“No, I am not. Listen we’re not on a scouts boys’ leisure picnic here."

 

"With that out of the way, what’s your position?” Matty asked, while Alex, Jack and Joel were getting their equipment.

Matty’s voice sounded a bit distorted, like he was in motion. Maybe he was. “We’ve established ourselves pretty well in the lobby. Tristian got in the system in a jiffy. He’s a computer hacking pro.”

 

Another voice joined their com link. “ **Whoa, technology!!** ” Alex randomly yelled and everyone cringed and turned down the volume.

“Shut up Alex.” Chaz said.

“Yeah, shut up Alex.” Goncy muttered, giving out the weapons to Matty, Chaz and JT  along with ammo. The man laughed, but stopped talking. Matty had a point.

Sometimes Joel felt like the only mature guy around them. He distributed survival knifes (if it came down to that) to their group which was infiltrating from the roof. Or was gonna infiltrate from the roof, if only Alex hadn’t forgotten to bring the damned hooks along.

No matter how much he searched for the hooks in the van’s back, they weren’t there. Now what? He tapped on his ear mic, ready to hear alternative plans of entry. “Group Tango, we have a minor set – back. It turns out Alex forgot the hooks.”

 

JT groaned. “Oh great. For fuck’s sake, Alex! Then I guess you’ll have to pick your way inside. I hope you have brought your lockpicks at the very least.”

“Noooo, no lockpicks here! Bobby pins are much better!” Alex proclaimed and Jack and Joel gaped at him as if he lost his mind. “Bobby pins?! Will they even work?” Joel asked and Alex just grinned, picking three bobby pins out of his pocket. “Don’t worry mate. I am very good at lockpicking.”

“That remains to be seen. See you inside in ten. Boys, we’re picking the safe on the west side, Group Omega, your safe is to the south. Don’t forget, we do this quietly and with no witnesses.” Chaz reminded everyone that their goal wasn’t to get caught and arrested.

Affirmative ‘ayes’ and ‘yeahs’ came up on the com link. Goncy loaded up the magazine into M119 with modified silenced mod. The bullets themselves weren’t real bullets; in them was a dose of tranquilizer, enough to knock out even the toughest men. Matty put the bullets into his shotgun. Chaz went with a classic pistol, same with Goncy. Matty had to have another weapon just because he was Matty.

“Let’s do this.”

 

_Back door, with Group Omega 1.25 am…_

 

“Can you even pick this door?” Jack prodded, cautiously looking around. The streets were empty, but it could change in a split second.

Joel was on the lookout with his sniper rifle, scoping for movement. His bullets were tipped with tranquilizer, too. Their motto for the heist was no murders unless proven necessary.

 

Why did he agree to this. He got talked into it somehow. Joel sighed inwardly.

 

 Jack impatiently paced around while Alex fumbled with the lock. He already broke 9 bobby pins on that blasted lock. He better get them inside or else Group Tango will have to wait for them much longer to get inside. They might have to break down this door…

Alex was deep in concentration, so he didn’t catch the concern on Jack’s face, so when they heard the click! the trio’s enthusiasm was renewed.

Triumphant, he rose back on feet. He looked at Joel and Jack, who nodded. He pushed the door slightly ajar. Alex loaded up his pistol, peeking inside. As far as he could tell, there was no one in sight, also no cameras with red eyes.

Even if the cameras had them on footage, they made sure to mask themselves properly to conceal their identities. They went with formal wear and painted their faces.

 

“Coast is clear.” Alex whispered, going in first. Jack followed behind him and Joel cautiously looked around the stuffy hallway they entered, his aim with the sniper rifle was deadly. His specialty was long distance sniping.

They trotted along the shady badly lit hallway, going slowly. Jack had a bad feeling in his gut. And it wasn’t due to indigestion.

As they made their way to the south, where the other safe was located. If their intel wasn’t bogus, then the safe should be somewhere on the upper level… in one of the offices.

It would have saved them time if they infiltrated from the roof, but circumstances changed. Their best lead is taking the stairs. They suspect there will be security guards, but nothing they can’t handle. Recruiting Joel for this heist was a wise call. Considering it was Alex who introduced him to everyone, others thought  he’d be well, like Alex. So when he showed up, it came to light he’s the polar opposite.  

Jack was interrupted from his inner immersive thoughts when he bumped into Alex who stopped abruptly. Why did he stop? “What do you see?” He asked, kneeling down beside him as they hid behind a wall.

 

“A guard on our eleven.”

“I’ll take him out.” Joel offered. “Fine, but don’t miss your shot.”

Joel smirked as he peeked around the corner, the large barrel was sticking out. He took aim and shot. The guard grunted and he fell to the ground like sack of potatoes, face – first.

“That was solid. You’re really in the zone.” Alex exclaimed, impressed.

 

“Pish – posh. Let’s move along before he wakes up again.” Joel said, nodding at the passed out guard.

“There is a possibility we might come across more of them. One guard cannot possibly be patrolling the entirety of the upper levels. I could go ahead and check it out. What we are looking for, the positions of our enemies.” Jack offered. Alex wouldn’t have agreed for him to go alone, but Joel had differing opinion. “I agree. But don’t take too long. Search for the stairs.”

 

“Right. I will find a staircase right to the heavens.”

 

Jack rolled eyes and crouched, passing by the guard. Alex and Joel resumed to hide. Jack soon came across a large room, which was probably lounge.

He halted, measuring the options. One guy was sprawled on a bar stool behind a counter with alcohol. Then, two guys were suspiciously standing in front of a door, which had a high chance of leading to the staircase they are looking for.

 

Now, he was left with two options – he could go back and they can take the guards out together or he could take them out by himself. His specialization is stealth, so he knew he could pull it off. Taking on three guys by himself was no problem.

 

A slight smirk crossed his features. He made the decisive steps toward the guy sitting with his back turned. Jack’s eyes were on the two guards who were chatting among themselves.

Good. That will make things easier… temporarily.

Jack’s pistol wasn’t exactly silent. He could always hide behind the bar and shoot other two from cover. Cleverly hiding behind a large couch, Jack’s trusty pistol was aimed at the guy’s left arm.

 

Jack pulled the trigger. The security guard yelped and he fell off the stool, KO’d by the tranquilizer. The guards by the staircase must have heard the thud. They will come to investigate.  Better go behind that counter while he can…

Two shots and two more surprised yelps caught Jack’s attention. What the…?!

Joel and Alex came in guns blazin’ and it didn’t take him long to figure out they took out the unfortunate security guards. He went up to them and Alex’s words wiped the smirk off Jack’s face. “You dimwit. You thought showing off your awesome skills would impress us? I know we’re cool and you thought you needed to get on our awesome level, but seriously. We’re here as a team. You should have come back for us.” Alex scolded him.

 

Jack felt bad for that. Despite their differences in tactics, Alex was right. He should have come back, but there is no use crying over spilt milk.

He snorted. “What’s done is done. Our target is ahead. Do you have that thing JT made?” Joel nodded, pointing at his bag, where the strange gun looking thing was stashed away.

 

“I have it. Let’s go.” Joel commanded, moving up as first. He opened up the door and there was the staircase.

The three friends ran up the stairs. Joel pressed the final door and they stepped into a neat, grand room with big –ass chair and a huge table.

 

Alex giggled, spotting the safe on the wall. “Found it.”

 

Joel picked the thing made by JT and moved across the room. He stood in front of the tightly locked safe that would require ages to crack were it not for the thingy he started up. Lasers have dug into the metallic surface, making in a tear.

Jack looked at Joel’s handiwork with a grin. “Now that’s what I call deflowering.” Alex laughed and masked it with a cough. Joel didn’t hear it because of the noise that laser gun was making.

“How much longer?”

“Almost done...”

 

A large chunk of the metal fell off and Joel turned the laser off as he stood triumphant. Jack and Alex already got to it, grabbing anything and everything of value stashed away in the safe – money, documents and even some jewelry.

 

They filled their backpacks full.

It was time to announce their success to the other party.

Jack called Matty over their com link.

“What’s up? Did you get there?” Matty asked.

 

“Yeah. Got the loot. We’re going back to van. “

“Roger.”

“We’ll maintain radio silence. Group Omega out.”

 

 

Alex, Joel and Jack ran back to where they came from. Now they wait for Team Tango to do their part and they hightail it outta there before cops show up.

 

 

 

_Meanwhile at lobby area, Group Tango 1.28 am…_

 

 

Matty intercepted Jack’s “sweet” voice on their com link. He directed his friends to stop walking.

 

“What’s up? Did you get there?” Matty asked.

 

“Yeah. Got the loot. We’re going back to van. “

“Roger.”

“We’ll maintain radio silence. Group Omega out.”

 

Matty shut down the com link. Chaz and Goncy were debating whether they should split up into pairs and scout the area. JT was still breaking through all the firewalls, turning off all the alarms. It was due to him Group Omega has such a smooth ride to their safe.

As the leader of Group Tango, he was the one in charge. And he though splitting up into pairs was a bad idea. “Keep your voices down. We’re pretty close. JT,  you have acquired the schematics. Do you know the approximate location?”

JT nodded. “The farthest room with fancy furniture, you can’t miss it. So yeah I would appreciate if you shut up now. I am disengaging the locks on our target.”

 

“How much longer until you’ve cracked the code?”

JT’s brows twisted slightly, his hands flew over the keyboard as he continued on encrypting the safe code and all its alerts. “Shut up and let me concentrate.” JT laid down the pipe bomb and Matty suppressed a groan that was threatening to escape.

 

 

“I see. Chaz, you better stay here with him. I'll clear the way with Goncy while you work on that safe crackin’.”

Chaz got the idea behind Matty’s reasoning. “We’ll follow as soon as it’s opened.”

 

Matty and Goncy were very good at infiltration. Goncy wasn’t afraid to get close and personal if needed, he was confident of his ass – kicking skills. Chaz stayed behind because when things get hairy, he always pulls through. Plus he’s good friends with JT who gets really pumped up when it comes to computers and blocks out his surroundings.

He stood by, ready to defend his friend if needed. In the meantime, Goncy and Matty took initiative, strolling the halls. They checked a couple of rooms for guards and they dealt with them; they won’t be a problem.

But their progress was slowed down. Matty was about to enter the last unchecked room when he felt his friend’s hand on his forearm. Questioningly, Matty looked at his face. Goncy was frowning, his index finger pressed against lips, urging Matty to stop making unnecessary noise.

 

They crouched and listened in. “The boss hasn’t come by in five days. His bitching about keeping this place secured was going on my nerves. I told him to chill, that we’ve got it covered and he almost fired me because I wasn’t taking my duty seriously.”

Another rough, scruffy voice cut in. “Cheeky bastard.”

“I know, right? Who in their right mind would even try to rob this place?” He said, erupting into laughter. The other guy joined.

Goncy and Matty shared a look.

Maybe there are more guards ahead. They heard two of them talking… What if more are in the office they are looking for?

 

…Then they will take them out like they did with others. “I’ll cover you. Just go and conk them on heads hard.” Matty ordered (he was one of the leaders for this operation) and Goncy already got up on his feet, cracking his fists. His specialization was… he was a pugilist. Sure, he had the same gun with the tranquilizer (Matty had to have a shotgun) but he liked the thrill of danger and feeling of power when his fist hit the opponent’s jaw, knocking him out.

 

Matty started down a countdown. Three fingers were raised, then two. Goncy got ready for the assault and inevitable sprint to the nearest unlucky guy in his path. One finger. Matty kicked the door open. “What was that?!” The guard with rough voice exclaimed. They slowly turned around. Matty smirked. “I’ve got you in my sight.” He said, smirking as he pulled the trigger.

His shotgun’s impact propelled the bullet into his  right leg, immobilizing him. Goncy was fast, he knocked out the other guard with one well aimed jab, jumping over him to the immobilized guard. He threw the punch mercilessly. Security guard grunted, falling over comically.

Since they heard no one else, the friends assumed the coast was clear. But still, they had to be careful. This job isn’t done until they are far, far away.

Matty scoffed. “Huh. That was easy.”

 

In that moment, Chaz and JT barged in. It took them three seconds to register they missed the party. They put the pistols down. “Aww, no… did we miss it?” Chaz said, looking disappointed. JT rolled eyes. “I for one am happy we missed it. And I succeeded. The safe is open, waiting for us to empty it.” JT said smugly.

 

“That’s all good, but we better make a move on. Group Omega is waiting for us in the van.”

 

With haste, Group Tango went to the only door left unchecked. Matty pushed the door and it revealed the fancy furniture JT was talking about.

Goncy laughed uncharacteristically. “We hit a jackpot.”

JT pouted (half – jokingly), darting to the safe first, filling his backpack with money. “Nobody appreciates my talents. I feel unappreciated.”

Chaz patted his head. “Aw, stop moping and hand me some of that cash.” JT did as he was asked and they stepped aside to let others take the rest. Once the safe was completely depleted of riches, Group Tango leader Matty called up Jack to inform him of their success. “Yo. It’s done?” Jack sounded bored.

“Done. We’re heading back. Turn the van on.”

 

“Roger.” Jack said, cutting their conversation short.

Without further ado, they skedaddled out of the building, taking the same route from whence they came.

 

Outside and under the dark sky, they all let out sighs of relief. Hurrying over to their van, Group Tango rejoined with Group Omega, hopping inside the van.

 

Alex stepped on it, speeding up as the van vanished under the cloak of darkness.

 

For a time, they won’t have to worry about ad revenue. And hopefully, the adpocalypse will be sorted out.

 The group of seven friends who shared the same passion for gaming were already making plans what to do with their share of profits.

 

_~THE END~_


End file.
